Sweet Child of Mine
by ParicDrabbles
Summary: Eric is furious after Bill Compton shows up uninvited to Fangtasia only to flirt with his progeny, Pamela. What will he do?


An Eric Northman and Pam one-shot. (**WARNING**: This story contains a lot of sexual content that is not suitable for minors.)_ All characters within this story belong to Charlaine Harris. _

* * *

_Sweet Child of Mine_

Bill smiled at Pam as she stood behind the bar cleaning glasses after another busy night in Fangtasia, her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as her hands moved at an inhuman pace making sure not a speck of dust remained on the surface of the tumblers. His silent appreciation of the young blonde vampire who was not much older than his own progeny had made him unaware of the angry glare set upon him from Eric Northman. Sheriff of area 5 and maker of the attractive female vampire he was so clearly ogling.

"Pamela!" the deep commanding tone of the irritated Viking echoed through the bar alerting the oblivious vampire, her movements stopped altogether as her head snapped in the direction of the throne the Swedish immortal.

His face was cast in the shadows but his piercing blue eyes connected with hers, raising his hand he beckoned her towards him with two fingers. She instantly followed his instructions with a confused frown, moving from the bar her eyes briefly looked at Bill Compton unaware of the tense situation she was caught in the middle of. Strutting past him in a tight black and red latex dress she set her sights on Eric as he waited patiently for her to meet with him, stepping up the stairs to the stage she stopped right in front of him as he sat in his usual relaxed position. Lounging back into the steel throne, his large calloused hands gripped the arms.

"What is it?" she asked placing a petite hand on the curve of her waist, her long blonde locks of hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose curls that added to her extraordinary beauty – she was breathtaking, even in a outfit that screamed whore.

Eric tore his glare from Bill to look up at her, a possessive glint appearing in his sea blue eyes

"You're done with bar work tonight" he sighed "I need you to go over the receipts and orders in the office."

Pam frowned opening her mouth to speak when he sat forward

"Now would be the appropriate time to leave, I have important things to discuss with a guest." He added bluntly.

She gulped back a wave of disappointment, she had thought that he had something special planned but everything was work related now – pleasure had taken a back seat for the time being. He was always so serious.

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes taking her opportunity to leave, carefully stepping down off the stage making sure she wouldn't break her neck in the process the annoyed vampire looked over to Bill once again as he stood by the bar with his hands firmly by his sides. His eyes meeting hers once again, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, frowning at the gesture she headed for the office just as her maker had instructed her to do.

Once she had disappeared through the back door of Fangtasia the Viking stood from his throne

"You come into my territory uninvited and then you proceed to drool over my progeny like a starving mongrel, give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you the true death right now, Compton?" he suppressed his rage but asserted his authority over the nomad vampire whom he had previous trouble with.

Bill belonged to a vampire known as Lorena who was a notorious traitor to her own kind, she had staked her own maker in exchange for faerie blood but she had made the mistake of assembling a group of vampires to try and slaughter Godric so she could get her greedy little hands on the title of Queen of Texas.

Godric had taken them out of course but Lorena had escaped, Eric kept a promise to himself that if he ever came across her again he would drive a stake through her chest. Bill hadn't been created then but once he had become vampire he had taken part in many atrocities with Lorena including the massacre of a Norwegian nest in New York, they had been acquaintances of the Viking's and although their deaths were not of much significance, he still felt rage for the unnecessary killings of his own kind.

"This is my hometown, am I deprived the opportunity to feed my curiosity?" Bill asked defensively "I heard Fangtasia was of great standards, I wanted to see for myself."

"You have seen enough, now leave." Eric frowned

"Very well, I must say that you chose a beauty of a progeny – she looks and smells delightful, when you get bored of her perhaps I can try her for myself?" the arrogant vampire smirked.

Eric jumped from the stage with a snarl, his huge fangs clicking into place as he stormed towards the much younger vampire who sped to the exit, running after him in a blur of movement the Viking roared as he reached out to grab him only missing him by centimetres before Bill ran off into the night, narrowly escaping a painful death.

"Jävla jävel!" he spat through his fangs before slamming the door shut, the entire front of the bar shaking with the force as a crack formed in the front wall.

"What happened?" Pam rushed as she stormed into the empty bar to see her maker heaving with anger, his hand pressed against the door as he tried to compose himself. But his rage was undeniable; she knew it had something to do with that nomad vampire who had been here earlier.

"Did I not tell you to go to the office?" he growled as his back remained turned to her

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing!" he roared turning to look at her, his fangs still exposed "When I tell you to do something you fucking do it, I am your maker and as your maker I command you to get the fuck downstairs NOW!" his anger had reached a boiling point but in the many years she had been by his side he had never talked to her like that.

Feeling the tears spill from her eyes she quickly turned from him in silence and hurried away, an involuntary sob escaped her lips as she slapped her palm over her mouth.

Eric sighed, his shoulders instantly falling with guilt. He hadn't meant to shout at her, this wasn't her fault: none of it was her fault.

"Pam, stop!" he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as her pain radiated through him "Stop..." his tone softened as his eyes trailed up to the back of her head.

She froze in place but refused to look at him, she didn't want him to see her when she was crying. Crying was a sign of weakness and she didn't want him to think that of her, he gave her an order and she should have followed it but she didn't and she felt like she had failed him.

"Come to me" he breathed watching as she lifted her hands to her face and even from behind her he could tell she was wiping her tears away. "Pamela"

"Please, just give me a damn minute..." she whispered trying to compose herself.

Biting the inside of his cheek the intimidating vampire was turned into a remorseful father; he sighed heavily and took large strides towards her. Stopping right behind her he reached his large arms around her waist and pulled her back into him, pressing his nose into her sweet smelling hair he kissed her neck softly.

"Jag är ledsen, älskling" he whispered into her ear "Jag var utom kontroll, tappar jag humöret."

Smiling at the intimate contact she couldn't help but melt into him as he whispered his sweet apologies into her hair but the nerves still lingered inside the pit of her stomach, which of course Eric felt and his way of dealing with his child's distress was to physically comfort her. It was working of course, his hands caressed her waist and hips as his lips stroked her neck. He worked his magic and soon she completely relaxed against him but the questions remained.

"That vampire..." she began with a frown "He did something to you, didn't he?"

Eric turned her around in his arms and looked down into her wide blue eyes, worry and curiosity hidden behind them.

"His name is Bill Compton; he is local scum who gets cheap thrills from annoying the fuck out of me." He explained reaching his hand to her face, stroking his knuckles down the side of her cheek with a soft smile. "We have history, but that is in the past – what riled me tonight was the fact that he planned on grooming you from my side." He growled through clenched teeth.

Pam arched her eyebrows in disbelief

"I had no idea he was there until you called me, I swear I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't and that's what worries me, Pamela." He huffed "You are still oblivious to dangers around you, if I hadn't been there who knows what he would have done with you." Stopping with a frown the ancient immortal gripped her face between his hands and stared into her eyes. "I love you far too much to even contemplate loosing you."

She blinked a few times realising that tonight could have ended far more gruesome if Eric hadn't been there to protect her from that vampire, she really needed to learn to be more observant from now on and maybe this was the wakeup call she deserved.

"Thank you for saving me – again." She sighed with a roll of her eyes

Eric smirked before grabbing the back of her hair and shoving his mouth against hers; his tongue pushed past her willing lips and caressed her mouth with every ounce of passion that existed in his being. The stroking of his tongue and the gentle biting of his fangs encouraged her own to click into place, though much smaller than his, her fangs were lethal enough to kill a human instantly.

He groaned into her mouth as her fangs pierced his bottom lip causing a trickle of blood to slide down his chin, pulling back from the love bite he grinned widely as a husky chuckle escaped his throat.

"Eager are we?"

Pam gazed into his eyes as she pulled back from him, her tongue licking the blood from her fangs tasting the delicious essence that he had filled her with many years ago.

"Enough with the fucking foreplay" she snapped "I miss feeling you inside me, please take me now..." Her voice faltered as her legs became weak from the lust that vibrated through their bond that was stronger than ever.

Eric growled at her gentle demand as he reached forward and grabbed her to him in one swift motion that was invisible to the human eye, blurring towards the bar he forced her to bend over the bar top. His hands made quick work of her dress, tearing it in a fraction of a second to reveal the soft naked curves of her body. Tickling his fingers up her spine he smiled as she shivered beneath his touch, breathing in her impatience he deliberately took his time by resting his fingers beneath her bra clasp while leaning forward to place cool kisses along her neck.

"Eric..." she pleaded, shoving her perfect ass against the front of his dark jeans, a satisfied moan escaped her lips as she felt the constrained bulge that desperately wanted to be set free.

Groaning at the contact he gave in and thrust against her letting her feel the full extent of his arousal, pushing her further against the bar top where she happily lay in her submission. Unclasping her bra he pulled it from her body and threw it to the side with the remains of her dress which she couldn't have given two shits about in this moment, her mind and body were focused only on Eric.

Their bond was shaking violently with the need to be physically connected again, it had been too long since their last mating session and the desire was becoming unbearable, almost painful.

Reaching his hands around her front he cupped her full breasts in his calloused hands massaging them expertly while thrusting against her, his large fingers stroked her hardened nipples causing her breath to hitch in her throat. His hands were enough to bring her to orgasm but tonight she wanted more, she wanted all of him. Rolling her head back from the combined sensations of his hands and his erection that was pressed firmly against her rear she threw her arm up and gripped behind his strong neck.

"Eric, please..." she whined turning her face to look up at him with desperation in her eyes "I need you."

The Viking smirked as he lowered his lips to the juncture of her neck; brushing his cool lips against her soft skin he punctured her with his fangs – not deep enough to feed from her, just to tease her. He was giving her a love bite, a symbol of affection, desire and authority.

"Patience is a virtue, my sweet" he breathed huskily licking the puncture wounds on her neck before turning his attention to the lacy thong she was wearing.

Hooking his finger under the thin, barely there material he pulled it from her body with a clean rip and tossed it to the floor, exposing her to him completely.

Sliding his cold hands down the curves of her hips he gently dragged his nails past her ass and further down until he reached the warmth of her sex.

A satisfied growl erupted from his chest

"You're so wet for me..." he marvelled before slapping her ass with just enough force to make her whine beneath him.

Hesitantly, he removed his hands from her body and worked on his belt buckle, she was ready for him and he was more than ready for her. The sex between maker and child was known for being the most explosive and that was no exception for Eric and Pam, they knew how to bounce off of each other's sensations through the bond. Perfect lovers.

Pulling the belt free he dropped it to the floor amongst the remains of her clothes before unzipping his jeans, he watched intently as she remained bent over the bar – her thighs rubbing together to try and kill the unbearable heat that was building between them. Pulling his jeans down past his knees he grabbed her hips and kicked her legs apart, forcing her to widen to accommodate his large frame.

"Vill du att jag ska knulla dig nu?" he purred into her ear as he gripped his huge member, stroking her slick folds with it as she shook beneath him "Mmm?"

Pushing her hips back to try and feel him she moaned and nodded

"Ja!" she breathed.

Smirking, the Viking grabbed her hip and with a forceful thrust he entered her, his length pushing deeply inside her slick heat until he could go no further. The head of his cock pressed firmly against her cervix. Pam gasped at the sensation, she was cramped full and no matter how many times they had fucked it still surprised her that he still felt too big to be inside her. Slowly he began to move, his thrusts slow and soft at first making sure she was able to take him without feeling any discomfort or pain.

"Is that okay?" he hissed as her muscles clenched down around him, her body accepting him spurring him on

"More than okay!" she whined, spreading her legs further to allow him to drive deeper.

Chuckling lowly he began to pick up the speed, the front of his thighs slapping against the back of hers as his thrusts became more desperate. She was warm, soft, wet and so tight, it made it difficult for him not to spill his seed inside her right then.

Concentrating on bringing her to release the Swedish vampire looked down at their connected bodies, he watched with lust as he moved in and out of her – her juices coating his dick as the pleasure built within her. Growling to himself he set a new pace, fast and hard – grabbing her waist he pounded into her, the sound of her moans and cries motivating him to make her cum hard for him.

"Oh, Eric!" she screamed as he repeatedly hit the back wall within her womb causing her muscles to contract tighter around him.

"Good girl..." he growled into her ear, his tongue darting out to lick her skin "Taking all of me inside you, such a good girl!" he hissed as a surge of warm wetness coated his shaft... her juices spilling from inside her and down her thighs.

"Eric!" she gasped pressing her ass further into him "I'm gonna-"

"That's it, cum for me baby" he snarled using his vampire speed to bring on her orgasm "Cum for me..." he growled.

Screaming from his powerful thrusts, Pam slapped the bar top as the knot in her stomach snapped. Grabbing his wrist she sunk her fangs into his flesh and began to drink his blood as she came, her orgasm exploding within her womb causing her whole body to shake with the force of it as he continued to pound into her like a madman. His snarls and groans got louder as she drank his blood, rolling her hips back against him she lifted her mouth and turned to look back at him.

"Cum inside me..."

Growling at her request he thrust one more time within her before stilling, holding her to him tightly he came. With a deep growl he gripped her hair and pulled her back against him sinking his fangs into her neck as he came inside her.

Gulping down her blood he stroked his length deep inside her a few more times before pulling out. Removing his fangs from her he breathed heavily, content and truly exhausted from their lovemaking which as always was amazing. Letting her go he chuckled as she tried and failed to stand to her feet, her legs like jelly. Catching her before she fell to the floor he lifted her into his strong arms

"Holy fucking shit." She moaned "That was incredible..."

"You're incredible" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing against his kissing him softly.

"We need to shower" she smirked wrapping her long legs around his waist

"Hmm, round two?" he grinned.

"Mmmhmm" she smiled.

As he walked towards the private door to lead them to the bathroom a gasp of horror caused them to turn around, Eric arched his eyebrows at the sight of Sookie Stackhouse who held her hands over her mouth in shock.

Pam smirked at the Merlotte's waitress who couldn't help but stare at the naked vampires

"What-"

"Go fuck yourself, Sookie." He stated bluntly before turning to head towards the private door.

Pam chuckled as she looked over her maker's shoulder sticking her middle finger up at the faerie before they disappeared from sight, the sounds of their giggling and moans filling Fangtasia until dawn.


End file.
